


Thermometer?

by Nym_Blacktyde



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Baby, Covert Affairs - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Love, Potential Pregnancy, married, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nym_Blacktyde/pseuds/Nym_Blacktyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-Published from FF.net: You will probably guess as soon as you start reading, so I won't say much, just that Auggie is in for a big surprise. The problem is, Auggie just has to figure out what that surprise is...by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thermometer?

Auggie was engrossed in the computerized voice buzzing through his headphones, reading off the results, the byproduct of his long, fluid fingers weaving themselves endlessly across the keyboard. He had tuned out the outside world so effectively, he didn't hear the heavy steps thudding softly towards him, nor the rustling as something, probably a paper bag, was rested on his desk next to him. Thus Auggie set himself up to be startled when the large hand settled on his shoulder. Auggie, on pure reflex, grabbed the offending appendage, ducking out of his chair to his knees, spinning around the offender so he was on the ground, facing away from Auggie, his arm somewhat painfully held behind his back. In the process of taking down the unsuspecting person, Auggie's headphones had slipped off, leaving his ears open to take in the strangled groan, wait…..

"Stu?" Auggie called out disbelievingly, on the edge of mortified shock.

"Yeah, Aug, ease up, man," he grit out. Auggie immediately released his death grip on his friend's arm, finding the desk with his other hand in order to hoist himself up. He heard another groan, clothes rustling, and then two feet coming into contact with the ground again as Stu stood. Auggie ran a hand through his hair, feeling awful.

"Stu, man, sorry, I was kind of tuned out, are you…?" he heard a slightly pained chuckle, then a cautious hand patting his arm.

"No worries, I should know better by now. I'll go for the headphones next time." Auggie smiled, and went to rest his hand on the desk, when he came into contact with what felt like a paper lunch bag. His smile turned curious, as his brow furrowed, picking it up.

"Yeah, Aug, that's what I'm here for man, someone left this on my desk this morning, with a note that said it was for you." As Stu finished his explanation, Auggie tipped the bag over, a small satiny box falling into his hand. Stu whistled.

"Somebody has the hots for the Aug-man," he heard the shit-eating grin in his friend's voice, and flipped him off, feeling out the long rectangular shape, the edges where the top of the box could be lifted off. ..Jewelry? Who the hell….Annie knew he didn't do jewelry. The whole, masculine one earring, bracelet, necklace thing….no. He didn't think it was a secret admirer thing, 'cause everyone knew they were married, it wasn't a secret, it had been a year, in fact, and they were celebrating their anniversary later that night. So it must be from Annie, but…

"Are you going to open that thing?" Auggie turned a disturbingly accurate glare right at Stu.

"As this was for me, not for you, I'm going to go with the safe assumption that I can tell you to stuff it and, as i'm your superior, I can tell you to go get some work done." He heard Stu huff in exaggerated disappointment, then the footfalls of his retreat. He carefully slid his fingers under the seam, pulling the top off. He cautiously put his fingers inside, feeling at first nothing but velvet interior, he moved his fingers to the left, and brushed across something plastic. What? He brushed his fingers over the object, becoming completely nonplussed at his first conclusion. A thermometer? What the…..A thermometer makes absolutely no sense, Aug, think, what else could it…..If someone were in the room with him they might have been concerned at the alarming rate at which the color drained from his face, the way his bright brown eyes widened, and how his hands shook as he removed the pregnancy test from the box as if it were made of the finest blown glass. He stood there for a good two minutes before he was able to shake off enough of the shock he was in to walk towards the door to his office, swinging it open with a little more force than necessary.

"Annie, get in here, now!" It wasn't quite an all out shout, but it was close, not that he cared. He knew she was at headquarters all day catching up on paperwork. She heard him. He moved back into his office, to a place he knew was out of sight of others, and waited. After several moments, he heard the opening of his door, and the tentative clicking of her ever present heels. He didn't move until he heard her stop, about two feet in front of him, the air was thick with tension. He slowly lifted the hand that was holding the test, and waved it slowly in front of her.

"Stu dropped this off this morning." He heard her take a deep breath, the one she took when warring between excitement, and gut-clenching anxiety right before a mission.

"Really?" Her bravado was shaking, and it made his tremble as well, but he kept up the façade just a little bit longer.

"Yeah. You know, my first assumption was that it was a thermometer." He heard her choke as a small, slightly hysterical giggle erupted from her lips.

"Is that so?" Fine. She wasn't going to say it, he would. He took one significant step, putting him close enough that, according to the erratic hot puffs of air on his face, they were practically lip to lip.

"Annie," He whispered hoarsely, his brown eyes becoming deep, swirling pools of anxious, disbelieving, terrified joy. "what does this say?" He heard her swallow, hard.

"It's positive." The test thudded dully on the floor as Auggie ensnared his wife in his arms, plastering his lips to hers, lifting her off the ground in the process. They were both breathless when he set her back down, and each word he whispered was punctuated by a sound kiss.

"You, manipulative, wonderful, CIA standard, vixen," Annie let out what sounded like a sob and a laugh, as he felt warm droplets fall against his cheeks: her tears and his own. He tilted his head away, reaching up to cup her face in his hands, using his thumbs to stroke the wetness from her face, bringing his forehead to rest against hers. He took a shaky breath as he felt her tilt her head up, gently touching her nose to his. "Of all the ways to tell me, you had Stu deliver the message? Then left your blind husband to figure out what the hell it was? Evil woman." He felt her smile as he said it, and kissed her again, bringing his arms back around her waist, tugging her against him as he buried his head into her neck, inhaling her scent.

"Just to clarify," she said into his shoulder, "You are, happy right?" She sounded so timid, and anxious and hopeful, he, the ex-Special Forces Operative, almost teared up again. He rested his hands on her shoulders, leaning back so she would have a full view of his face.

"You can't even guess how high I feel right now, Annie, I'm that happy." She giggled, letting her head fall against his shoulder, wondering how the hell joining the CIA had led her to finding a guy that turned out to be her prince charming, and would inevitably turn out to be an amazing dad to their future family.


End file.
